


Bet on Black

by DollfaceC137



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, It turns out okay in the end, M/M, Nervous Flug, Pining, Porn With Plot, Secrets, Smut, Stubborn Black Hat, dark themes, evil flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollfaceC137/pseuds/DollfaceC137
Summary: There is a criminal lack of hanahaki in this fandom so I'm doing my part. After seeing the headcanon where Black Hat is covered in mouths all I could think was, what if they were filled with red flowers, blooming against his ink-like skin. And what if he was a stubborn idiot who told no-one. PWP will be in second chapter, with dark, evil scientist Flug (my favourite kind)...Flug’s voice was quiet, distant but clear.“R-red Dahlias, They’re my favourite.”Black Hat snarled venomously between coughs.“Yeah, no shit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the version of Hanahaki where you are infected if you're suffering from unrequited love. Your crushes favourite flower blooms inside of you, only disappearing if they tell you they love you back. If your love does not confess you can either die or have the flowers removed, but the feelings will be removed as well.

Black Hat did not know when it had started.  
Years of working together, slaughtering, maiming, occasionally oppressing, how was he not supposed to grow fond? Flug was a minion, then a colleague. And now an acquaintance.  
Black Hat had had acquaintances before, but they were all ungodly horrors: a terrifying leviathan, a spiteful witch, one of his closest companions was a sentient force of dark energy that caused the black plague.  
Flug was his first mortal acquaintance. And it was different. The loud beating heart, the sweet smell of blood, the constant stream of feelings all day, every day. Black Hat had experienced the strange fluctuations of mortals before, obviously, but never at such a high concentration with unending close proximity. And the mortal was typically dead after a few minutes so there was usually no problem.  
Flug was a problem. Black Hat fed on the terror and dismay of this world but that was a double-edged sword. He sensed feelings, he couldn’t escape them. The longer he was exposed to Flug the more familiar it became, the more (Black Hat shuddered at the thought) comforting.  
It was a subtle thing, a sly and unnoticeable thing. The gradual, invisible, growing dependency.  
Black Hat doesn’t know when it started but he remembers the moment he realised, down to the second.  
It was a conference, nothing of great importance but Black Hat insisted on making an appearance, so the lesser villains didn’t think they could make any kind of decision without his approval.  
He was staying in a hotel, or a more accurate description could be, he was staying in a castle that catered specifically to villains. It was his first night away from the mansion in several months and he thought he’d be glad to have some silence.  
Fucking silence. It was so quiet in the room, he knew it was soundproofed but this was unearthly. Something felt terribly, terribly wrong. Black Hat paced back and forth, scratching his arms and gnashing his teeth.  
What the hell was wrong with him?!  
A sinking, painful feeling appeared in his stomach and he clutched it tightly. The itching grew, a swelling in his chest and he was choking, choking. He stumbled into the bathroom, knocking over furniture, clawing the door open.  
He hunched over the sink and heaved.  
He was coughing, spluttering, his whole body shaking.  
Something was building in his throat, and with one more harsh cough, out it came.  
A singular petal, dark red.  
Black Hat lifted it, his whole body still.  
A calm set of realizations passed through him, a moment of surgical clarity.  
It was the sound of his heart. Flug’s heart. He couldn’t stand being without it.  
And it was the disease. The fucking disease. Because he loved the scientist.  
Of course, Black Hat knew about it. It was one of his favourite torture methods. To be revered and desired by lost souls, foolish minions choking to death at his feet for their petty, trivial, human love.  
And the damned Doctor would know too. His stupid obsession with the inner machinations of the human body, his unending pursuit of the morbid and obscene. There was no disease he couldn’t recognise. If he saw just one petal he would know. He would know that Black Hat-  
A vengeful growl and Black Hat crushed the petal, turning it to black dust.  
He stormed outside and burst onto the balcony, breathing heavily.  
There was no surgeon in the world who could navigate his anatomy, and none in this universe that he would trust to share this secret with.  
So it is. Thought Black Hat, calmly, stubbornly.  
The secret would stay with him, and if he couldn’t fight it… then it would die with him.

…

Seven months.  
Seven months of suffocating fits, bouts of wracking coughs and the constant, unyielding growth of the flowers inside him.  
Surviving the bad days wasn’t even the hardest part, it was the hiding. The hiding was the cruellest. Acting like the proud and unbreakable, malevolent and magnificent Black Hat while choking on the inside was like forcing a corpse to smile.  
It was getting worse, and much more frequent.  
A normal human would have been dead by now, but not Black Hat. The multitude of mouths that covered his body gave him an advantage but not a permanent one.  
One by one his mouths were being filled with silken petals, their sharp teeth being cushioned by the incorrigible flora.  
When he was certain Demencia wasn’t hiding in the vents and the bear wasn’t loitering in the halls, Black Hat would seal every exit in his room, extinguish every candle but one, and examine himself in the mirror. His black, void like skin ripped open by flourishing clusters of red. Two opposing armies fighting for land, red vs black, his whole body a battlefield and he was losing terrain.  
Red Dahlias. Stretching open his chest, forcing their way through his skin. He researched the meaning, trying to decipher Flug’s interest in them. The flower itself meant elegance. A firmness in one’s values. Black Hat could understand that. But Red Dahlias meant something different. Betrayal. Distrust. Disloyalty. They truly were disgusting things. As pretty as they looked, as regal as they bloomed, Black Hat was repulsed. Whenever he fed, whenever he hunted, every time he closed his eyes, all he saw were Red fucking Dahlias.  
Black Hat ripped them out of the mouths, harshly pulling the tightly wrapped roots from his internal organs. He fell to his knees, crippled from the searing pain, staining the carpet with black blood … but he didn’t stop.  
Hours later, he lay on his bedroom floor, shaking.  
His honed, weaponised body was encircled with his own black blood and Flug’s red petals. He was so close. To death, to something else, he didn’t know.  
When he could stand again, he cleaned the mess, he straightened his clothes for the next day and he laid down to sleep.  
Black Hat dreamt of Red Dahlias.

…

Flug was making a freeze ray. Whether that meant time or ice, Black Hat wasn’t sure and didn’t really care. He was enraptured with the way the scientist threw himself into his task. The careful, measured method in which he created a solution. How he radiated pure, unrestrained joy while wielding a blow torch. The directed madness he wielded whilst navigating his notes.  
The Doctor didn’t suspect that his employers joy came from fondness, assuming that Black Hat delighted in hovering over him in the hopes he could punish him for any mistake made.  
Which wasn’t completely incorrect, oh how Black Hat would relish an opportunity to bend over the fearful scientist and-  
“Boss?”  
Black Hat blinked, snapping back to attention from a fantasy he didn’t realise he was having.  
“What?” He spat out at the scientist.  
“Uh, well, Boss, I- you see-”  
“Spit it out you imbecile.” Black hat berated, trying to hide how the flowers swelled inside him, thoroughly charmed from his stuttering.  
“I’m s-sorry Boss, I, I need to use an ocular tool now a-and it’s much easier to operate with… without-”  
“Without what, Flug?”  
“Withoutmybagsir.” Flug confessed in one breath.  
Black Hat went very still.  
“What did you just say?”  
Flug was fiddling with the sleeve of his lab coat.  
“I need to take my bag off, f-for the experiment sir, and I assumed that you would not want to be present for such a sight so I was informing you beforehand so you could vacate-”  
Black Hat was almost vibrating with excitement, his elation only capped by the promise of pain in his chest.  
“Are you kicking me out of your lab, Dr Flug?” He interrupted in an even tone.  
Dr Flug’s eyes widened, his chain of thought abandoned.  
“NO! N-no! Never sir! I would never presume- You are of course welcome to exist in any space you desire B-boss, I was just- ”  
“Excellent, then it’s settled, I’ll stay.” The eldritch horror swiftly moved past the Doctor with a smug expression, settling into an armchair and looking expectantly at Flug.  
Flug fidgeted.  
“Y-yes…. Well. Alright.” He conceded.  
Time slowed, the Doctor lifted gloved hands to slowly remove the paper bag.  
Frightfully pale skin, a narrow chin. And burns, red, pink, carved into the Doctors skin, blooming all over him like Black Hat’s Dahlias.  
The dark man cleared his throat, pushing down a rising flower.  
Unruly, messy red hair was freed from the bag but still flattened in odd places.  
Slowly, the man opened his eyes, meeting Black Hat’s. They were green. not an oversaturated, striking hue, just…. Green. Dark, almost black.  
The two stared at each other. Tension, electricity, something deeply unspoken.  
A moment.  
Flug quickly looked down, disregarding the exchange and moving over to his workbench.  
Black Hat chest was heaving now. This was a bad idea, this wasn’t a good idea at all. It was foolish, self-indulgent of him to think he could survive this. Survive Flug.  
The roots inside him, tightened, thickened, choking his organs.  
Flug hadn’t noticed, too engrossed in his work. That was good, it was going to be all right. He just needed to get to the door without Flug knowing, without him realising something was wrong. Black Hat stood, his vision blurring for a moment. He stumbled past the desk and moved towards the door of the lab. Shit, the sound of something crashing, Black Hat cursed, maybe Flug wouldn’t notice.  
“Sir?”  
He noticed. Black Hat kept going, the flowers swelling tighter, elongated petals blocking his throat, curling their way out of his mouths.  
He crumbled to his knees but kept moving for the door.  
“Sir, are you alright?” Flug was at his side now, worried.  
Black Hat curled against the lab floor, brutal coughs wracking through his body.  
He couldn’t fight the intrusive pathogen anymore, bright, scarlet flowers pushing their way out of his throat.  
He trembled on the ground, resigning himself to the fit.  
Flug’s voice was quiet, distant but clear.  
“R-red Dahlias, They’re my favourite.”  
Black Hat snarled venomously between coughs.  
“Yeah, no shit.”  
Spots appeared in the corner of his eyes as he began to lose consciousness.  
The last thing he felt was Flug’s nimble fingers tentatively lifting his chin.  
“Oh jefe, what am I going to do with you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I feel like it's dubious consent? But he does verbally ask to be touched so I'm not gonna tag it. Just thought I'd mention it here just in case. Thank you all for comments, I love knowing this ship will never die.

The sensation of cold metal on every limb.  
Black Hat awoke, his naked body sprawled across a cold, surgical table. The room seemed oversaturated, nauseatingly vibrant. Black Hat willed his sleep-filled mind to focus, to remember how he had gotten here, his arms and legs cuffed.   
Flug? Had he…  
“Have you shackled me Doctor?” Slurred Black Hat, anger prevalent in his tone.  
Flug appeared at his feet, holding a large, serrated surgical instrument.  
“Shackled? Of course, not Sir. Shackles would never hold you. I’m broadcasting a signal that subverts your body on a cellular level. It’s temporarily preventing you from changing your form or accessing your metaphysical capabilities.”   
Flug’s voice was without emotion or inflection.   
Black Hat had heard the Doctor like this before, facing foreign and foolish enemies.  
He had never been on the other side of it.  
This probably wasn’t good.  
“We can’t have you escaping now, can we?” Flug smiled. He hadn’t put his bag back on. No need, Black Hat supposed. There was a very slim chance he was going to survive this encounter, what did the Doctor have to hide?  
“Although, I don’t think that will be a problem,” The man continued “Rumour has it, you’re in love.”  
Black Hat snarled, baring sharpened teeth.  
“Just because a fucking disease tells me that I give a shit about a hapless, pitiful flesh bag doesn’t mean that I won’t-” Black Hat’s tirade was abruptly cut short by a pathetic yelp of pain.  
The Doctor had plucked a budding flower from Black Hat’s chest and was observing it closely, a look of nostalgia in his eyes.  
“It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen one of this quality. They used to grow beneath the fences of the airfield. I would sit there on the grass as a child and watch the planes, plucking petals. No one in my family would bother me there, they couldn’t stand the sound of the planes taking off so close.”  
The man put the flower down with great care… then lifted a long syringe.  
Black Hat lurched against the table, his restraints tightening as he fought against them.  
“I’ve always been curious how the disease knows the counterparts’ favourite flower. It’s a medical phenomenon, I assume based on some kind of psychic link? Or is it more complicated than that, or simpler! And coupled with your already fascinating anatomy, well,” Flug flicked the syringe “I think I’ve just stumbled across the scientific find of the century.”  
“Flug if you even come one STEP-” The syringe was jabbed into Black Hat’s arm and he gnashed his teeth through the pain. He was really getting tired of being interrupted.   
Black Hat was hyperaware of the unknown substance pushing its way through his bloodstream, squirming at the unpleasant sensation.  
The scientist cocked his head slightly and scribbled down something illegible on his notepad.  
He continued prodding and poking his captive, only nodding or humming in response to Black Hat’s threats.  
The eldritch creature hissed as another syringe entered his neck, a black droplet of blood escaping as Flug removed the tool.  
The Doctor stilled, frozen for a beat.  
He leaned in close with his gloved hand and slowly wiped away the thick drop of blood with his thumb.  
Black Hat shivered, Red Dahlias constricting his vital organs even tighter.   
Flug put down the notepad.

He picked another three-pronged tool and slowly dragged it down Black Hat’s leg.  
What the fuck is he doing? Black Hat thought as he bit the inside of his cheek.  
Flug took off his gloves, an indiscernible expression on his face.  
With surgical precision he dragged a finger across Black Hat’s collarbone and traced one of the mouths on his employer’s chest.  
“I-I don’t see what this has to do with science, Doctor.” Black Hat growled, hating how his bitter tone waivered slightly.  
“I’m… evaluating.” The man replied, slipping a finger inside the mouth.  
Black Hat swallowed, the finger pushing its way through petals and teeth.  
“Do you really think there won’t be consequences for-” A loss of breath as Flug climbed on top of the darker man.  
Flug grinned, rolling his hips down onto Black Hat’s lap.  
Black Hat bowed upwards, pulling tightly at the shackles, conceding to what he could only assume was some kind of new, humiliation-based torture.  
Flug lightly placed his hands around Black Hat’s lean throat.  
“I don’t even need to squeeze, do I? The flowers are already constricting your respiratory system at an accelerated rate, all I need to do is watch. You could die beneath me, and I won’t even need to lift a finger.”   
Black Hat despised how he was reacting to the Doctor’s words, his heart pounding and his breath escaping him in short, desperate huffs.  
Then the warmth of Flug’s presence was gone, the scientist climbing off him to quickly unbuckle his pants and slide his underwear off.   
Black Hat’s eyes widened further, his long, forked tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
Flug climbed back up but didn’t even acknowledge Black Hat’s now fully erect member.  
The Doctor pulled a small tube of liquid out of his outer pocket and began to coat his fingers, reaching down beneath his own member and breaching his entrance.   
The man began to finger himself at a slow and leisurely place while Black Hat almost broke his wrists trying to at least touch the Doctor.  
Several minutes passed of Flug acting as if he didn’t even see Black Hat, making small sighs as he continued his ministrations.   
“Hateyou,HATEyou Flug, just let me, just, let me touch, please, fuckFUCK you.” Black Hat rambled, his pupils fully dilated.  
“Was that a please I heard sir? Manners suit you nicely.”   
Black Hat squirmed beneath his captor.  
“Say it again.”  
The dark man dug his teeth into his tongue.  
“Say it again and I’ll touch you.”  
Black Hat gritted his teeth.  
“… Please” He murmured in a tiny voice.  
Flug grinned and wrapped his hand around Black Hat’s dick.  
Black Hat arched off the table with an embarrassingly loud moan.   
“It’s not quite human is it? Like a tentacle but more rounded. What is it secreting?” Flug observed in a conversational tone.  
“It’s- ah- It’s f-for easier access and lubrication.”  
Flug examined closer, tasting the fluid.  
“And it’s poisonous to dickheads.” Black Hat snarled.  
Flug moved up, cushioning the member between his thighs but not giving him the satisfaction of movement.  
“Don’t feel a thing.” Flug grinned.  
Black Hat tried to push his pelvis up but Flug just wrapped his hands in a cluster of flowers and forced him flat against the table, shaking from the visceral threat of pain.  
Mind-bendingly slow, Flug lowered himself onto Black Hat’s cock.  
He sunk down so deep Black Hat drew blood from clenching his fists.   
Flug was so, so warm and his walls felt so snug against Black Hat.  
Continuing his torturous pace, the Doctor began to roll back and forth, lithe hips grinding down and teasing the dark man further and further into him.  
Black Hat didn’t know how long the painfully hot gyrating went on but from his own personal judgement, he estimated several millennia.  
Flug looked down at him, flushed a spectrum of pink with half-lidded eyes and had the audacity to moan.  
“Ah… ngh… Jefe.”   
With those two syllables Black Hat ripped his shackles free from where they were bolted into the table and pounced onto the Doctor, claws sinking into his flesh.

Flug’s eyes widened in fear as he desperately tried to reach for his syringe.  
Black Hat slammed the metal tray onto the ground, shattering the tools and then preceded to press his entire weight down on Flug.  
“B-black Hat I-”  
The creature growled in a warning.  
Flug swallowed.  
“Jefe please-”  
“For a man who’s so afraid of dying you really should have utilised some forethought, Doctor.”   
Without another word Black Hat pulled out of his Doctor completely before slamming back into him with no mercy.  
His member twisted inside of Flug, an obscene squelching sound filled the room as he moved in and out, in and out at a brutal pace. Stopping Flug’s desperate moans of pleasure for the briefest moment, Black Hat bit into the Doctor’s neck causing the smaller man to come against his chest, mewling without restraint.  
Black Hat didn’t stop for a moment, all sense lost in a provoked heat of lust and need.  
Flug’s arms wrapped around Black Hat’s neck, his whines being fed directly into his lover’s ear.  
The demon grasped the Doctor’s leg and lifted it up to his chest to fuck into him at a deeper level, sinking his pulsing mass into the dazed man over and over again.  
Black Hat felt him growing tighter, Flug’s wet and oversensitive walls constricting around him and spurring him on.  
He drove into him, chasing the heated sensation that was swelling in his stomach.   
“Ngh- oh- oh -mnh- pl-please – sir- let me- SIR!” Flug gasped.  
Black Hat ripped off Flug’s remaining clothing then continued thrusting at an even faster pace.  
“Is that really necessary- Gah!” Black Hat sunk his teeth into Flug’s exposed chest, mouthing at his nipples.  
“I’m, I’m close again.”  
Black Hat grunted in agreement, too focused on pounding into Flug to use words.  
He lifted both legs around his shoulders and sheathed himself inside the Doctor at an advanced pace, his feet pushing into the table as he slammed into Flug.  
With a garbled scream Flug orgasmed one last time, Black Hat soon behind, an electric current flowing between the two. Black Hat nuzzled into Flug’s neck, spilling into him with an overwhelming amount of cum.  
Black Hat huffed, trying to gain his breath as he listened to the steady decline of Flug’s heart rate.  
His voice was shattered as he lowered himself next to the Doctor.  
“You loved me the whole time, didn’t you?”  
“Always, sir.” Flug responded with a soft smile.  
Black Hat sighed.  
“You’re an asshole.”  
Flug smiled wider, chest still heaving.  
“The experiments at the start were real sir. In fact, I’d love to gather some more data before the deterioration process begins, following my confessi- AH!”  
Black Hat sunk his teeth into Flug’s neck. That was enough experiments for today.


End file.
